SasoDei Month
by AkioKuro
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for SasoDei month. Beware of OOC and stuff like that. Chapters are not related to each other and I won't do one for ever single day. Disclaimer: I don't own shit -cries-


A blond blur raced down the halls as he desperately tried to escape the mob of fangirls. He suddenly turned a corner and managed to evade them. "Fucking *pant* lunatics," Deidara breathed out as he tried to catch his breath.

Sadly, this was becoming a new daily routine for the poor boy ever since he transferred to the school. Within a week, he had his own **Deidara Fan Club**. He tried talking to them politely that he wasn't looking for a relationship soon but for some God forsaken reason it just made them find him more attractive because of his _sweet_ and _polite_ attitude. Seeing as that made no progress, he threatened them by throwing hand made bombs at their feet to make them back off and frighten them, (never directly at them though, he didn't want to get arrested for murder.) But alas, the hormonal females found this new _bad boy_ attitude **much** more appealing.

Now usually guys would do anything to be in his position. If there was always a chick to fuck anytime he wants, who wouldn't? But Deidara was different than the other boys in his school. He personally found most girls as bitchy, little brats. It was disgusting how they showed off their bodies, showing no self-respect, and then complaining about why they get called whores. So it has come to the fact that he was gay. Now he was not a flaming homosexual, but one who hasn't told anyone and is what they call "a closet gay."

He stuck his head out to see if the hallway was free from the wave of raging hormones. Clear. With a sigh of relief he turned he and ran straight into another person. With a loud 'oomph', he opened his eyes and was about to apologize when his words got stuck in his throat. Under him was another teen, his age, with striking red hair and bold brown eyes. He suddenly wondered why he didn't recognize the boy, there was no way that he was a student here, (Deidara would definitely remember a guy as hot as the one underneath him) and so he most likely had just transferred here. A rich voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Um, are you just going to sit and stare at me? Because I honestly don't mind this position," the redheaded god said with a smirk on his perfect lips. Azure eyes widened and Deidara quickly scrambled off of the male and ended up with landing his ass on the floor next to him. The boy chuckled, amused by the blond's flushed face, "So what's your name Brat?"

Deidara's eye twitched at the name, "It's Deidara for your information, hm. And I am not a Brat!" The teen crossed his arms in annoyance and slightly pouted. Seeing him sulking, the redhead suddenly burst out laughing.

"Really now?" he said, wiping a tear from a corner of his eye. "Anyway, I'm Sasori. I just transferred from Sunakagure, nice to meet you, _Brat_." He smirked when Deidara's face flushed in either anger or embarrassment. Brown eyes studied the other, almost as if sizing him up. Sasori stood up and offered a hand to the blond who took it with slight hesitation and suddenly pulled Deidara towards his chest.

"What the fu-,"Deidara was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips wrapping around his own. His blue eyes widened and his body tensed at the sudden action, but as Sasori's lips danced gently on over his, he found himself pressing back. Relaxing, he let his eyes close and gripped the front of the taller male's shirt.

Their lips danced with each other for what seemed like eternity until the need of oxygen broke them apart. They pulled apart, slightly panting, and starred into the other's eyes, as if fascinated by the other's color of the iris. It took a moment for Deidara to realize what just happened. Once it registered in him mind, a deep crimson blush covered his tan cheeks. "What the hell was that!?"

Sasori simply shrugged his shoulders, acting like this was something they did on a daily bases, "I felt like kissing you. Did you not like it?" He tilted his head to the side, awaiting a response from the flustered boy, who was currently opening and closing his mouth, not able to find the right words. The redhead chuckled slightly, a smirk rising on his lips. He put a slender finger under Deidara's chin and spoke softly, "How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner. Let's say, Friday around 7 o'clock?

A small smile crept on Deidara's lips, "Yeah I'll like that, hm." Sasori grinned and held the smaller male's hand, leading them towards the cafeteria. The blond sighed and leant his head on the other's shoulder. _I think that I could get used to this._ And so the due walked into the lunch room sitting at a booth, just consent with each other's presence. All was peaceful until a hoard hormones came rushing towards the couple. They were just about to reach the two Sasori hatched a plan. He suddenly captured the other's lips in a passionate, forcing his tongue into Deidara's orifice, causing said teen to moan in pleasure. Their tongues dueled with one another, each trying to outdo the other.

After battling in Deidara's mouth for what seemed as an eternity, they pulled apart, a small string of saliva connecting the two. The string broke and hung on the blond's chin which Sasori gladly licked off. They turned towards the girls and noticed that many had nosebleeds and some had even fainted. Sasori glared at the remaining, conscious girls and spoke menacingly, "He. Is. Mine."

_Well then, that solved my problems. This is going to be fun, hm._


End file.
